Candy Red
by GlubGlub38D
Summary: Karkat comforts Terezi when she gets some bad news. Rated T for Karkats potty mouth.


**Candy red**

So why am I stuck in a love struck hive? So I can be taught to bake a fucking pie, which is a waste of my time but my stupid morail asked me to come. I was cooped up in Tavros Nitram and Gamzee Makaras' hive learning how to bake pies. As I said I did not fucking sign up for this. I didn't even want to be here but Gamzee thought it'd get my mind off of my 'other problems.'

Now that Gamzee and Tavros shared a hive the place wasn't as messy as it normally was. Normally I would trip over shitty unicycles and empty faygo bottles. Now there was even a ramp instead of stairs.

Since Tavros is paralyzed we were sitting at a table mixing batter while gamzee manned the oven. We were mixing the batter for the pies when I look over and see Tavros had gotten batter all over his cheek.

"Uh Tavros." I said

"Yeah?" he looked at me. I pointed to my cheek but he obviously didn't understand what the gesture meant. Gamzee turned to look at us from where he was standing in front of the oven and grinned. He causally walked over.

"I motherfuckin got it, bro." Gamzee said and licked Tavros' battered covered cheek. I felt a strong pain in my chest. Almost like I had been stabbed. Just without all the candy red blood.

"Damn it you sick love birds. Stop that! You remind me of-"I stopped lost in heart aching thought. What the fuck? Why in the hell would that remind me of that blind leetspeaking troll? Terezi used to lick my cheek like that then giggle the most annoying irritating giggle. And as much as I hated to admit it I enjoyed that irritating giggle, her mischievous grins, and that wet teal tongue raking across my cheek.

I had lost Terezi to that douche Strider. Well I didn't technically lose her because I never really ever admitted I had flushed feelings for her. But it was her Gog damn fault! She always did annoying shit that caused me to yell. I should have known though. She and strider were always pestering each other and he was a cool kid as she says.

I faintly heard gamzee say "Oh motherfuck."

I was pulled back to reality when Tavros put a hand on my shoulder and offered me a tissue.

FUCK.

I roughly grabbed the tissue and wiped my eyes. "Uh, I know how it feels Karkat… uh so don't worry." Tavros seemed to stutter more than usual.

"Slam a mother fucking faygo, bro." Gamzee handed me a faygo. Faygo? This swill tasted horrible but seeing as how I had nothing else to lose I drank it.

"Don't say a Gog damn thing about this to anyone." I warned after downing my drink.

Tavros nodded and started cleaning up some of our mess. Even Gamzee nodded in agreement.

A couple of empty faygos later I was ready to head back to my hive. I waved goodnight as the two retreated to their bedroom to do Gog knows what, I used a transportalizer to just transportalizer to just transport to my place. Once I got home I slumped into my chair and banged my head on my keyboard.

MOTHER OF FUCK.

I CRYED.

CRYED.

LIKE A BIG COLLASIAL EARTH HUMAN.

AND IN FRONT OF THOSE BONE BULGE SUCKING LOVERBOYS!

I was banging my fists against my head when I received a pesterchum message from Gamzee.

TerminallyCapricious (TC) started pestering CarcinoGeneticist (CG)

TC: HeY mOtHeRfUcKiNg BeStFrIeNd.

CG: OH GOD.

CG: WHAT DO YOU WANT?

TC: To SeE iF a MoThErFuCkEr Is Ok.

CG: I AM FUCKING PEACHY. NEVER BEEN BETTER.

TC: HaVe YoU eVeR tRiEd WiNnInG a MoThErFuCkIn SiS bAcK wItH mOtHeRfUcKiN mIrAcLeS?

CG: I HAVE NEVER EVEN TOLD HER THAT I HAD THESE SHITTY RED FEELINGS FOR HER.

CG: HENCE NOTHING TO WIN BACK.

TC: MiRaClEs.

TC: MoThErFuCkIn MiRaClEs BrO.

CG: HOW IS THAT MOTHERFUCKING MIRACULOUS? I WAS A PANSY!

CG: AND LOST HER!

CG: TO THAT DOUCHE BAG STRIDER!

TC: ThInK AbOuT It BrO.

CG: NO.

CG: NO I WILL NOT THINK ABOUT IT.

TC: JuSt ThInK Of AlL tHe MiRaClEs.

TerminallyCapricious (TC) stopped pestering CarcinoGeneticist (CG)

Ugh. Damn him.

I sighed and started coding different viruses. I would not do what he suggested. I won't even think about it as an idea. There was just no way in hell I'd do that. After I had coded a few viruses I had realized that I messed up almost all of them because I was so deep in thought. I decided to just give up for tonight.

Like the insolent idiot I am, I checked my pesterchum and felt a pang in my chest when I saw I had a couple of missed messages from Terezi.

GallowsCalibrator (GC) started pestering CarcinoGeneticist (CG)

GC: K4RK4LES.

GC: W3 N33D TO T4LK.

GC: COM3 OV3R WH3N YOU C4N.

GallowsCalibrator (GC) stopped pestering CarcinoGeneticist (CG)

My heart dropped in my stomach. Why the fuck does she wants to talk? I started to get mad. She chose strider so she should talk to him! If she wants to talk to anyone that's who she should go to.

I flipped off my screen and just sat there.

UGH DAMNIT.

I headed over to her hive, hopping this wouldn't take long. The last thing I needed was to get stuck over at her hive playing one of her justice role playing games.

Once I got to her hive I walked up tp her door to hear sobbing on the other side of the door.

Oh.

Fuck.

I sucked in some breath and knocked.

"TZ?"

A series of sniffs in reply.

"I'm coming in." I opened the door.

Terezis scalemates were scattered everywhere and there was chalk drawings all over the walls and floors. Her computer was on and the screen was covered in dried lick spots. She was sitting on the floor covering her face.

"Terezi?" I walked over and tapped her on the shoulder. No response. So I looked over at her comp to catch sight of what caused her to cry. I felt my candy red blood boil. Dave had left Terezi for jade. That douche was dead fucking meat.

"Um…" I sat down beside her and poked her teal tear stained face. She just stiffened and cried more. I sighed and put an arm around her. This was so not my style.

"Don't cry Terezi. Dave was a sunglasses wearing douche. Your way better than him. I mean he's a fucking uninteresting human." I lightly squeezed her. Gamzees words echoed in my head.

_Think about all the miracles, bro._

That fucking troll had rusted his think pan if he thought I would do that but… right now it was starting to look like a really good idea.

She rested her head against my shoulder and sighed.

Here goes nothing,

"I have something to tell you Terezi. I've wanted to tell you for a while now." I managed to get out. She sniffed. "Karkat are you blushing?"

"No." I stammered.

A couple more sniffs then a lick. "Karkales your blushing! Hehehehe I can smell cherries everywhere!" My blushing increased.

"That licking shit is disgusting." I looked over and saw her toothy smile. She licked my face again.

"Would you stop? Your distracting me from something very important!" I said frustratedly. She laughed that irritating laugh that made my stomach do somersaults.

"It's okay karkales. I already knew what you were going to say," she leaned back.

"Like hell you do." I challenged.

She kissed me tenderly. "I knew it all along. I just wish you had made a move sooner." I was taken back. She knew?

"it was so obvious Karkat. That and Dave told Me." she grinned.

"That ass!" I gripped. She licked her lips and kissed me again. This time I kissed back and enjoyed feeling her soft lips against mine. After several minutes of kissing and sloppy make outs I pulled back and gulped.

"So will you be my matesprite Terezi?"

"Hehehehe." She silenced me with a kiss. "Silly Karkat. You don't even have to ask."


End file.
